


Rest Well

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 9: Shoulder Nap, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shiro's not tired, no not at all...





	Rest Well

Pidge glanced up from her computer to see her boyfriend scrub his face with his flesh-and-blood hand, the bags under his eyes way too heavy to pass an airport weigh limit, and he yawned so wide she could have counted every single one of his teeth.

“Babe, maybe you should go to bed.”

Whoa, being on the other side of that phrase was weird as quiznak…

“I’m fine,” Shiro mumbled, going back to the report on the datapad in his hand, blinking very slowly.

Holding back a sigh, Pidge stood up and sat down again beside Shiro. He gave her a sideways glance, and she shrugged, but neither of them said anything.

Shiro yawned again, his eyes staying closed just a little bit longer…

Pidge did her best to focus on her computer screen, ignoring Shiro. If she just left him to his own devices…

She didn’t move when she felt the couch cushions move as Shiro shifted, didn’t jolt as she felt weight on her shoulder. She only shifted her gaze to where her boyfriend laid his head against her, his eyes slowly closing.

“I’m just gonna…” He mumbled. “Rest my eyes…”

Pidge didn’t say anything, only smiled as Shiro fell still and quiet.

_Enjoy your nap, babe,_ she thought. _You’ve earned it._


End file.
